


Christmas fun

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, Christmas, F/F, Flirting, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Akko is having a good time at a Christmas party when Diana comes along, seemingly drunk, and starts acting... strange. How will Akko react to her advances?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 240





	Christmas fun

Akko smiled. She was happy. Christmas was a time of the year she enjoyed greatly, and while kind of being forced to spend it at Luna Nova was a little depressing, the party they’d managed to make was definitely impressive. The cafeteria had a massive Christmas tree at its center, all of its tables pushed to the sides to make a dance floor. Countless decorations hung from the columns, walls and windows, and the place was lit almost exclusively with floating candles that from time to time shifted their lights to red and green. The fifty or so remaining students at school were all here, enjoying a non-potato based meal, drinking copious amounts of soda and just having a good time overall.

The best part of it all, in Akko’s opinion, was the teachers. It was surprising how different they could be when allowed to have some free time. From Finnelan just sitting and laughing with a couple of seniors to Badcock showing that despite her age she could move like a madwoman in the dance floor, there was something refreshing about seeing usually uptight people unwinding and relaxing.

Akko was rather tired, as she had been enjoying the party too. Eating and dancing, chatting with her friends, overall having a good time.

It was at about that time that Diana showed up. Akko had seen her around the party, but something was off. Her cheeks were flush and she walked with a spring to her steps, completely unlike her.

“Hey Akko~” She said with a singsong voice as she approached. Akko found it extremely weird for the normally stoic girl to be showing that smile, and those strangely seducing blue eyes that seemed to imply Diana was feeling a lot more than what she let on.

“Hey Diana,” Akko said, slightly weirded by the blonde witch.

“Why are you alone?” Diana asked as she took out her wand to levitate a chair closer. The chairs had been stored near the entrance of the cafeteria, so Akko had taken one to sit for a while. Diana sat next to her. A little too close for comfort, though Akko didn’t mind.

“Sucy got bored and began experimenting with the food. Don’t drink the eggnog, by the way, it may turn you into a rat. And Lotte is with Barbara somewhere. They decided to read something. Who reads at a Christmas party?”

Diana chuckled. Akko looked at her, completely bewildered. Diana. Chuckling. It truly was a Christmas miracle. “They’re not reading, silly, they just wanted some privacy.”

Confused for a moment, Akko looked at Diana, only to realize what she meant and blush. “Oh, I… I see,” she said, looking down and scratching her head with a silly smile. “Guess Christmas does put people in that kind of mood.”

Diana inched closer. “It sure does,” she whispered in Akko’s ear.

Instinctively, the brunette jumped from her chair and looked down at Diana. “D-Diana, are you feeling well?” she said, not failing to notice the clear disappointment in Diana’s eyes. “… Are you drunk?”

“No, of course I’m not,” Diana said, though her relatively slopping movements as she stood up implied otherwise. “There’s no alcohol at the school.”

 _I’m sure I saw a few of the teachers with wine not long ago…_ Akko thought, backing away as Diana got closer. “You look tired,” Akko said. “Maybe I should bring you to your room and…”

Diana paused and smiled slyly. “My, want to go to my room so soon?” She asked with an innocent tone. Akko’s face got even redder as she desperately looked for something else to say.

“You’re definitely not ok, Diana,” Akko continued backing down until she hit a wall. “Maybe you accidentally drank something Sucy prepared…”

Diana kept advancing forward, placing herself right in front of Akko and so close that she could feel her breath. Even if she simply wore her standard uniform, Akko noticed the small details – the top buttons undone, the shirt not perfectly tucked under her skirt – that signaled Diana wasn’t as well as she claimed.

“I didn’t drink anything but water, Akko…” then she paused, looking up. “Oh, my,” she smiled, looking back at Akko.

Akko closed her eyes, knowing what Diana had seen. “Don’t tell me that’s mistletoe above us.”

“It is,” Diana smirked. “Do you follow Christmas traditions, Akko?”

Truth was, Akko usually did. Though she had never gotten a chance to partake in this one particularly. “I… do,” she said, opening her eyes. Diana’s cheeks were more flushed than before, and Akko started to hear her own heart’s pounding and drowning out every other sound in the party.

“Then I guess we should kiss, or am I getting it wrong?” Diana leaned down slightly, her nose touching Akko’s.

“I…” Akko was about to close the gap. Diana’s scent was intoxicating, and even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she considered Diana to be an attractive person. “I…” But this was not ok. She couldn’t do this when Diana was clearly under the effects of alcohol or something akin to it. “I can’t!” she said, pushing Diana slightly and slipping away. She ran for the cafeteria doors and into the hallways, where she paused next to a column to think. She was panting, and not from the run.

“Akko!” Diana’s voice came from behind, and Akko saw her jogging up to her.

“We’ll talk tomorrow when you feel better!” Akko declared, instantly, beginning her run again.

“Wait, Akko…” Diana’s voice was lost in the hallways as Akko made her way upstairs and didn’t stop until she’d reached her room and closed it with a slam. She proceeded to lock it and take a deep breath. _It feels like that time with the Cupid Bee. Maybe that’s what Sucy was experimenting with?_

After some more waiting, Akko finally allowed herself some rest. It was already like one AM anyways, so it was fine if she wanted to sleep.

She sat on her bed, trying not to think too hard about how much she was tempted to go out and let Diana find her. Well, Akko was faster by a mile, so it was impossible for Diana to-

“Akko!” Diana’s voice came accompanied by banging at the door and Akko hit her head on the top bunk because of the scare it gave her. “Come on, open up.”

“Diana, go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow,” Akko said. _She’s gonna be mortified when she remembers what she did tonight._

There was a moment of silence. Akko almost allowed herself to believe she’d managed to convince Diana to go away. Of course, it was only a minute later that there was a softer knock on the door. “Come on, Akko,” Diana sounded a lot more serious. “I am _not_ drunk or have a fogged mind for any reason whatsoever, I promise,” she said.

Akko was sure that’s what a drunk person would say, but she couldn’t resist it. She walked to the door, cracking it open, looking at Diana with only one eye. “Listen, Diana, you’re acting weird and I’m sure it’s just a mistake. Would it be ok for-” Akko was cut off by Diana simply barging into the room. _Should’ve seen that one coming,_ she thought.

Backing away, Akko noticed Diana had mostly fixed her attire, though her hair was wilder and her face redder after the run. “I am _not_ drunk, Akko.”

“But you’re clearly not-” Diana whipped out her wand and Akko’s mouth was suddenly sealed.

“There, let me talk for a minute,” Diana’s mannerisms had gone back to normal, and she looked at Akko with clear frustration. “I haven’t gotten poisoned with anything that has made me lose my cognitive abilities. I was just _flirting,”_ Diana explained, crossing her arms. “I had been actually dancing and having some fun, and Barbara saw you alone and told me to go take a shot. Was I really so out of character that you assumed I was drunk?”

Akko tested, and she could open her mouth now. “Uhm… yes?” she said, hesitant. “I… Well, you were so forward, and…”

Diana sighed, walking back and sitting on Sucy’s bed. She examined Akko for a minute before speaking again. “I’m sorry,” she said, closing her eyes. “I should have acted a lot less… eager,” she shook her head. Then she looked at Akko again, nailing her eyes on hers. “But if you’re going to reject my advances, please don’t do it on the basis of my mental capabilities being hampered by toxic substances.”

Akko looked at Diana for a moment. Now she definitely looked sober, and it _was_ true that Akko hadn’t actually smelled alcohol or anything when they’d been close. “No, no, it’s fine, I just… Wait, so you really do like me?”

Diana deadpanned. “Yes, Akko, I happen to think you’re attractive, and I find your personality quite charming,” she said. “Though a little annoying at times,” she added.

Heat crawled up Akko’s face, who began smiling nervously. “Oh, please. I’m, like, nothing. When compared to you, I mean.”

Diana sprang up, her face suddenly annoyed. “Oh no, you do _not_ get to play the ‘you’re perfect’ card with me when _you_ yourself are the person who literally stopped a potential war and brought magic back to the world,” she exclaimed, approaching Akko – who was still standing near the door – and stabbing her chest with a finger. “If anything, I should be comparing myself to you. After all my years of studying, all I did to help was make sure you didn’t die.”

Unable to think of a counter argument, Akko simply tried to hold back the pounding in her chest at Diana being so close to her. “I just… Uhm…” she loosened up her necktie, feeling like it was choking her. “I… guess you’re not wrong, uhm…” Diana’s intense eyes seemed to take the words away from her. Akko looked up at them, feeling Diana’s looming figure take the entirety of her focus.

“Akko,” Diana said, her voice severe.

“Yes?” Akko asked.

“Can I kiss you?” Diana asked, moving her finger up and softly cupping Akko’s cheek.

Akko’s mind went blank. All she could manage to do was nod, and Diana didn’t hesitate to lean down and place a soft and tender kiss on her lips. The world seemed to freeze for the second that the kiss lasted, and Akko felt sparks running through her body, like fireworks going off inside her heart.

When Diana separated, Akko blinked, wondering what had just happened. “So you really do like me,” she finally said.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Diana asked. Akko shook her head. “Good. Now, my question is: Do _you_ like _me_?”

There was a moment of quiet as Akko tried to process all that had really happened the last five to ten minutes. Finally, she regained her wits and smiled. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“You think?” Diana asked, her expression falling a little.

“I may become more certain if we kiss again, though,” Akko said, smiling, as she was the one to lean forward this time.

Diana smiled softly as she kissed Akko again. “Guess Christmas miracles do happen,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my titles suck. They always do. Sue me.  
> Anyways, I actually wanted to have this done a couple days ago but the holidays got in the way. Something short again. Hope you like it. Happy new year everybody.


End file.
